


Glittering

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/F, Formalwear, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Aerith and Tifa have a date night at the Golden Saucer.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 22:Formal wear | Overstimulation |Sadomasochism
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Glittering

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, I thought my fanfic library was sorely lacking f/f content. So here!
> 
> I apologize, it's been a while since I've played FF7: 1997. :B

Aerith had always liked to dress up. Even in horrid situations like infiltrating Don Corneo's mansion, doing up her hair, putting on bright makeup, and donning herself in the beautiful glittering red dress made her happy. 

She looked beautiful, she decided as she looked in the mirror. She didn't think so to boast or be vain; it was simply a fact. She was an attractive woman and she knew it.

But that was nothing, she decided, compared to the woman Cloud wanted to rescue. She'd never actually heard of jaws literally dropping at the sight of beautiful people, but she came dangerously close when she saw Tifa Lockhart up close.

Her dark hair was impossibly long, even longer than hers. The short blue dress revealed long, curvy legs and an ample chest. There was distinct muscle definition in her long, slim limbs; despite their hardness, her smile and dark eyes were incredibly soft.

After the situation was over and the ragtag group of misfits had a moment to breathe, she took Cloud aside. "Your friend...what was her name, again?"

"Tifa. We're childhood friends."

"I see. She's beautiful!"

Cloud smiled at her. "So are you, Aerith. You don't have to be jealous."

She blinked, kind of taken aback. Why was that a thing people assumed when women commented on each others' good looks? "No, Cloud, I...I don't think you understand what I'm saying." 

It wasn't jealousy; it was attraction. She was attracted to Tifa Lockhart.

The more she got to know the other woman, the further and quicker she fell. The other woman was a great cook, making even the most basic campfire meals delicious. She was a great fighter; she had incredible physical strength, compared to Aerith's more magical abilities. And yet, she was endearingly shy; in battle she carried herself with confidence, but in other situations, she was much more likely to tuck her hair behind her ear and smile sheepishly.

It took a while for Aerith to admit her feelings; Tifa seemed to think it was a joke at first. 

She certainly no longer did after Aerith kissed her. 

Aerith grew to love her teammates, but found that stealing an occasional private moment with Tifa was nearly impossible with all of them around. 

Thank goodness for the Golden Saucer. It was agreed that the party would stay there for an indefinite amount of time to regroup and rethink their strategy. Tifa seemed worried, which Aerith understood, but she'd always been a 'glass half full' sort of person. Life had handed her many lemons, which she'd used to make lemonade; she didn't intend to let go of that philosophy now.

"We should have a date night!" Aerith insisted.

"I don't know..." Tifa worried her bottom lip in the most attractive way.

"Come on; it'll be fun! We'll make a whole day of it; get all dressed up and everything!"

Maybe it was Aerith's enthusiasm or her constant prodding, but she did eventually get Tifa to agree. They still had the dresses and heals from the Don Corneo incident; Aerith insisted on using them partially in order to attach more positive memories to them (although threatening Corneo's testicles _was_ a pretty good one), and partially because she wanted to see Tifa in it again.

She wasn't disappointed; her short, dark blue dress glittered in the bright lights of the casino. It took Aerith's breath away.

They had a great time; they ate delicious food, drank red wine, and danced in each others' arms. They laughed their way all the way back to their hotel room.

Tifa fell onto their bed, face flushed, smile meeting her eyes, hair splayed out around her back. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath; Aerith didn't mean to look at her large breasts, but she did. Her eyes met Tifa's again, and relying yet again on impulsiveness, she kissed her. 

She continued kissing as she made her way down Tifa's body, pausing at her neck as she pulled down the straps of her dress. Breasts now exposed, Aerith slipped her lips around a pink nipple, gripping the other between her thumb and index finger. Tifa's pleased whimpers encouraged her to keep going, licking the flesh between her lips to full peak. 

Growing impatient to get to the good part, Aerith continued downward. Tifa's legs were spread. The short hem of the dress had lifted, revealing black underpants. Aerith experimentally pressed two fingers there, pleased to find that Tifa had grown wet.

"Aerith..." Tifa raised her head from the mattress, cheeks pink.

"Do you trust me?" asked Aerith.

Tifa gazed down at her for what felt like an eternity before she finally bit her lip and nodded.

Permission granted, Aerith slowly slid the panties down her legs. She wasn't sure when Tifa had found the time to shave, but she wasn't complaining as she buried her face between Tifa's thighs. 

Her tongue slipped along the pink opening, up past her clit. That was her target, her prize; she began lathing that pearl of flesh with her tongue, not letting up even as Tifa's thighs clamped around her head, threatening to suffocate her.

Aerith still couldn't complain. There were several people she knew who would be more than happy to die this way.

It didn't take long to make Tifa cum. Aerith had a vagina of her own, after all; one she was very familiar with. She knew what she liked and how to get there quickly, and it had always involved applying friction to this part. Tifa cried out as her hips wriggled against Aerith's face, slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her noises.

If Tifa thought this was over, she was sorely mistaken. An idea struck Aerith; even as Tifa relaxed bonelessly around her, she continued to lick.

"Aerith?" Her voice trembled. "What are you..."

Aerith pulled her slick mouth away just long enough to smile up at Tifa. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"But..." Tifa moaned as Aerith ran her tongue along the trembling lips of her pussy.

"You took care of AVALANCHE for years," Aerith said, rubbing light circles along Tifa's inner thighs. "Let me take care of you now."

"Okay..." 

With that sighed permission, Aerith got back to work, wondering how many times she could bring Tifa to these heights in one night before she begged her to stop.

The whole time Aerith ate her out, Tifa didn't reach down to stop her once. With her strength, she could bring a stop to this whenever she wanted.

But she didn't. 

Aerith wondered if Tifa was a submissive. The thought excited her. With renewed vigor, she licked up firmly, and held Tifa's hips down as she reached her second climax, forced to accept the extra stimulation.

It was the fourth orgasm Aerith brought her that made her pass out. Deciding that enough was enough, Aerith finally stood up. 

Looking at Tifa's sated, vulnerable expression as she slept, Aerith decided that this had been a good idea after all.


End file.
